1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch panel, and more particularly relates to a touch panel with less number of frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the current information era, people are increasingly dependent an electronic devices. Electronic devices such as tablet computers, mobile phones, and digital cameras, etc., have become indispensable appliances in modern life and work of people. Most of the foregoing electronic devices have touch screens that provide users with a quicker and simpler control interface. Most of the electronic devices have touch panels on touch screens, which allow a user to directly input an operating information through the touch panel present on the touch screen of the electronic device so that the purpose of manipulating the electronic device can be attained.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic diagram of a touch panel 50. The touch panel 50 includes a plurality of first electrodes 51, a plurality of second electrodes 52, a plurality of conductive lines 53, and four frames 54A, 54B, 54C and 54D. The touch panel 50 is designed as having a display area 55 and a peripheral area 56 surrounding the display area 55. The first electrodes 51 and the second electrodes 52 respectively extend along the horizontal direction and the vertical direction in the display area 55 of the touch panel 50. When a user contacts the touch panel 50, touch position can be determined on the touch panel 50 by detecting the changes of electronic signals of the first electrode 51 and the second electrode 52. The conductive lines 53 are disposed on the periphery area 56 of the touch panel and electronically connected to the first electrodes 51 and the second electrodes 52. Most of the conductive lines 53 are made of metallic substances. The frames 54A, 54B, 54C and 54D are applied at the periphery area 56 to shield and decorate the touch panel 50 and does not expose the conductive lines 53 on the surface of the touch panel, thereby reaching the perfection of the touch panel appearance. However, the display area 55 of the touch panel 50 is correspondingly diminished due to the frames 54A, 54B, 54C and 54D.